Love Ineffable
by Jewelbox of thoughts
Summary: Zelgadis stole a kiss from Amelia in the moonlight. One shot. ZelgadisXAmelia


Love Ineffable

" Tonight the moon is full." Zelgadis thought to himself. After gazing at the moon for a short while, his eyes turned back at the campfire burning quietly in front. Behind where he sat on the ground was the tent in which Amelia was sound asleep already for some time.

Zelgadis sighed. On a night so serene as such, when he alone was awake, it was hard for him to hide his true thoughts, nor was it quite necessary. No one was reading his face for potential emotional weak points to take advantage of. No one would ever know what he was thinking now. Maybe it was alright just to let his guard down temporarily.

His expression at this time was nothing too different from how it usually was. Only that the lines were softer and there was a glim light of tenderness sparkling in his eyes. The wind shook the leaves of the trees above gently and the shadows below were dancing in the moonlight. "Amelia…" Zelgadis murmured a name inside, trying to count exactly how many times he had saved this little princess of Saillune from danger. He had come to understand much earlier exactly why he risked his life every time she was in danger and the reason bothered him a little. He was even a little afraid that Amelia would ever see his expressions when he suffered from her sufferings. "Surely, she will be afraid…" He turned his head ever so slightly to look back at the tent.

Suddenly the wind grew a little stronger, strong enough to blow open the flip of the tent, for a moment long enough for Zelgadis to realize that Amelia was sleeping in an awkward posture with all the blankets kicked to the side. She was shivering slightly from the coldness of the night, yet unable to reach for a blanket to wrap herself up again in her dream.

Without a second thought, Zelgadis got up and crawled into the tent like a thief. Kneeling beside her, he stretched his right arm across her body to the far end of the tent and picked up the blankets easily. Zelgadis tenderly wrapped his little princess with the blankets and carefully tugged the ends under her limbs so that the blankets wouldn't be kicked away as easily next time. As he finished, he paused, for Amelia's face in sleep attracted his attention. Her face was so peaceful and innocent, like an exquisite piece of art made of ivory, reflecting silently the silver light of the moon. As if enchanted, Zelgadis reached out his right hand slowly, landing it with some uncertainty on her cheek. The way that he was gazing at her now, even Zelgadis hadn't realized, was that of a devoted husband at his beloved wife, and that of a loyal knight promising to protect his princess as long as he was alive, and that of firm determination and love hidden deep inside.

Yes, he loved her deeply. But it was a secret that he would never tell anyone in words. Lina and Gourry might have figured it out, for they saw many times how he risked everything just to save Amelia. Or maybe they hadn't noticed it since whenever he showed his true feelings, they were always in the most stressful and dangerous battle. Zelgadis was relieved that he never showed those expressions in front of Amelia, otherwise he wouldn't be able to keep his feelings towards her a secret and wouldn't be able to stay by her side, for he might become greedier and want to ask more from her.

Yes, he was already very content, just to be able to stay by her side, just to be able to see her walking so close to him all the time, just to be able to talk to her in a carefree and friendly way. What else could he, a chimera, possibly ask for? A noble princess's love to save this ugly and wicked-looking chimera's heart and fill it with sunshine and happiness? He sniffed at this very thought. Certainly with his power as a chimera and wisdom, he could easily gain a good fortune and collect a good amount of gold, silver, gems… Yet she was even more precious than all the treasures of the world combined. There was never a lack of smart people in the world and he was one of them. But there weren't many people so completely sincere and trusting, even to an extent of seeming to be foolish, not because they never saw the dark sides of life, but because they chose to believe and accepted the price of believing willingly. Lina found Gourry and he found Amelia. Gourry and Amelia, they were indeed fools, and especially Amelia. Let her protect the whole world and let him protect her. He knew he was also a fool in love for he didn't want to ask for anything in return, although he had done more than even some parents would probably be willing to do for their children.

Tomorrow, after the sun rose, he would return to his normal self again. He would be keeping the usual distance from Amelia again. He probably would try even harder to be aloof. But before then, please, just allow him to indulge himself for a brief moment, to look at her so closely. Zelgadis prayed in his heart.

Tonight the moon was too bright, her face too beautiful and this moment too poetic. Zelgadis sighed again, brushing her face gently. A decision formed in his heart and only then did he have enough courage to fulfill it with actions.

He lowered his head and kissed her, just pressing his lips against hers, closing his eyes and remaining still for a moment, feeling her breaths puffing against his face and the softness and warmth of her lips. Now, he should be really completely content. He even stole her first kiss. Opening his eyes, he lifted his head for some distance and saw that Amelia looked totally undisturbed and innocent as before. She even showed him a petite smile in her dream. Promptly he crawled back out of the tent and arranged the tent more properly so as to close the entrance completely. He sat back at his original place, a little flustered, not knowing if he was feeling more joy or more guilt for what he had done just now.

_In the morning… _

"Good morning, Zelgadis-san!" An energetic Amelia tapped Zelgadis awake from his sleep in the morning. Apparently he dozed off after he came out of the tent, filled with utter satisfaction.

"Good morning, Amelia." he greeted her politely, trying hard not to look at her lips, "So how did you sleep last night?"

" Very well!" Amelia gave him a big smile, "Actually, I had a very sweet dream last night!"

"Oh, what was it?"

" I dreamt of my mom. She put me to bed and wrapped me with a lot of warm blankets and then she… uhm… she kissed me goodnight…on my lips. It was a bit unusual, since I vaguely remembered that she always kissed me on the cheek, but it was sweet. I can feel how much I am loved… Oh, Zelgadis-san. Your face is turning really red. Am I talking silly things again?"

"No… I'm glad you liked it… I mean your dream."

The End


End file.
